Do as I Want, not as I Say
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Sequel to ‘Do as I say, not as I do’. Sam finally gets the courage to do what she’s wanted to do.
1. Chapter 1

Do as I Want, Not as I Say

Summary: Sequel to 'Do as I say, not as I do'. Sam finally gets the courage to do what she's wanted to do.

Sam couldn't believe that she was actually going through with this, that she was actually purposefully doing this. There wouldn't be any excuses she could hide behind, or funny coincidences she could play up to; she was actually going to see him, for the sake of seeing him. Sighing as the taxi pulled up to some red lights, Sam raked her hand through her hair. Yes, she missed him, yes, she had finally admitted that to herself, and yes, she was finally doing something about it.

The trip to Washington had come completely out of the blue, with orders being sent to Landry's office for Sam to be on the plane the next day. Which meant that Sam had found herself on the earliest flight to Washington on a very dreary Friday morning. Seeing as how the orders had come as a complete surprise Landry had authorised Sam to have the weekend off, and seen to it that her accommodation would be paid for, for as long as she used it. That gave Sam the opportunity of staying in Washington without anything to do for a whole weekend.

And that thought had lead to her current choice of action.

She'd been called to Washington by the IOA, for a review session about the technological safety of their off-world bases. Sam had been expecting to see other officers and scientists there to also give their opinions but it turned out they only wanted hers. That had thrown Sam a little but when she was introduced to a Mr Harraway she had suddenly found her fighting spirit again. After everything the General had gone through to get this man off their backs – and Sam suspected she only saw part of the show – she wasn't about to mess up and give this weasel of a man another excuse to go after them.

The meeting had gone fine after that, exactly as all the other meetings she'd given on the subject had gone and Sam had no idea why she had been ordered there to retell these people what she'd already told them. And that thought lead to her excuse for her current choice of action.

The taxi suddenly pulled to a stop and the cab driver leant back over his seat and smiled at her "We're here ma'am."

Sam tried to smile back but it was more of a grimace. The driver had been looking at her a lot during the trip and Sam was finding it quite unsettling. It made her very aware that she was still in her dress blues and, even though he didn't know, that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Thanks. How much will that be?"

"Thirty bucks."

Sam handed over the exact amount, voiced her thanks again and managed to dredge up a proper smile which seemed to cheer the guy up a lot, and got out of the taxi. Straightening her outfit she started walking towards the building entrance, a part of her aware that the taxi driver hadn't pulled away yet. Lengthening her stride, Sam was inside the building within two minutes. Looking around her she walked over tot eh reception desk and quickly signed in the visitor's log, knowing all the protocols from when she had worked here.

Sam let the people around her buffer her in the right direction, not wanting to speed up the moment when she'd have to explain to some military staff why she had just popped in to see one of the world's busiest men on a complete whim. Well, she rationalised, not a complete whim. She did want to know what the thing with the IOA had been all about, and he would be in a better position to know than anyone at the SGC. Sucking in a deep breath she told herself for the millionth time that what she was doing was perfectly normal and she stepped into his office.

People rushed about, just as last time, but they all seemed much more relaxed this time, some actually smiling and laughing with each other. The receptionist was sitting at her desk, reading through a file and Sam approached her cautiously, knowing that she didn't have an appointment.

The woman looked up just as Sam stopped in front of her. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if General O'Neill was available for a moment? I know I don't have an appointment but I'm only in Washington for today and just needed to see him for a minute so I thought I'd try my luck." Sam smiled her warmest smile and hoped she didn't sound like she was babbling.

The receptionist smiled back at her as she activated her computer, pulling up a scheduling file on the screen as she spoke. "It's probably not possible but I'll just check for you. Can I ask what it's about?"

"I just had a meeting with the IOA." Sam answered vaguely.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry ma'am but I don't see any time that the General has free today. I could make an appointment for you on Tuesday?"

"That's alright, I knew it was a long-shot. I'll be back in Colorado by Monday." Sam answered.

"Colorado?" The receptionist asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Can I ask where you're based ma'am?"

"Of course," Sam answered, now slightly puzzled herself "I'm stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Oh. If you could just give me a minute?" And with that the receptionist disappeared into a door behind her.

Sam opened her mouth to answer and then just muttered the response to herself, seeing as the receptionist was gone. Turning around to quell her anxiety she didn't miss the staffers all suddenly pretending that they weren't watching her with interest. Sam forced herself not to roll her eyes; it seemed like whenever they were in the same room as each other people watched them. Turning back around as a door opened behind her she was suddenly face-to-face with Jack O'Neill.

"Carter?"

"General." And her shoulders automatically stiffened, her stance shifting into a parade stance.

"Ah-ah!" He called, moving towards her "That's disobeying a direct order Colonel."

His eyes twinkled so Sam knew she wasn't really in trouble and relaxing her stand she replied cheekily. "With all due respect sir, I don't believe you ever actually ordered me to-"

She broke off at his laugh and just knew that if she turned around she'd see the sight of all his staffers staring at them in complete surprise.

"I should've known you'd have some reply ready."

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"Of course not."

"Are you mocking me sir?"

"Never Carter," he replied, his trademark smirk firmly in place. "Now come into my office so we can talk. Jackie hold my calls would ya?"

"Yes sir." Jackie the receptionist replied, a small smug smile on her face.

Sam followed Jack into his office and waited as he shut the door and got comfy at his desk. He motioned for her to seat herself as well and then grinned at her once she was sitting across form him.

"So this is a surprise." He started.

"Not a bad one I hope." Sam replied, the words out of her mouth before she'd even thought them.

"Nothing associated with you is ever bad." His lips quirked in the way they did when he wasn't sure if he'd just said something right or wrong and Sam forced her eyes from his mouth to his eyes. "Jackie said you wanted tot talk about the IOA?"

"Partly," Sam answered, knowing it was about time they were honest with each other, now that they could be. "I also just wanted to see you. Sir." She added.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam looked down as she answered, not sure if her being this truthful was a good thing or not.

"Well, let's get to that after the IOA then shall we?" He gulped before continuing, and Sam suddenly knew she wasn't the only nervous about what she'd just said. "What have those idiots done now?"

Sam couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before she shook her head and responded. "They ordered me to a meeting out of the blue and asked me to brief them on the technological safety of our off-world sites when I've already done that at least two times in person and four times on paper."

"Aww Carter I'm sorry."

"What for? Did you arrange this?"

"No," He chuckled. "As if I'd waste your talents on talking to those block-heads. No, they're trying to use you for political gain. I should've been able to pull you out of it."

"Political gain sir?"

"Carter, you're one of the country's – the world's – most intelligent people and pretty much anything you say can be taken as fact. The IOA are trying to gather more input into the goings on at the SGC, especially influential input. Getting meetings with you instigates, in their minds, that they have an aspect of control over what you say and to whom. Therefore they figure they get an aspect of control over some of what happens at the SGC," He sighed, slumping back in his chair. "They've requested talks from Daniel and Mitchell as well but I managed to scupper them. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of it, I didn't know they'd managed to get some of what little time you have."

"It's alright sir. Even General Landry didn't know where the orders came from." Sam replied, biting down on her lip to hide her smile.

He noticed.

"What are you smiling at Carter?"

"Nothing sir," She lied. "I just didn't know you were so good at politics."

"What a damn desk job has turned me into." He grumbled.

Sam smiled at that, ducking her head as his eyes met her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each looking at the other before looking away again.

"Well I'll try to make sure they don't lowball you like that again," He announced, meeting her gaze full on. "God knows we need you spending your time on everything else but useless political fodder."

"Yes sir." Sam ducked her head again as she smiled, a habit she knew she only really used around him; cover your facial expressions by hiding your face.

"I hope they didn't waste too much of you time." He said softly.

"No sir. It was a routine briefing and they didn't have any new questions so it wasn't a problem."

"You still had to come all the way down here though."

"Yes but I've got compensation for that."

He quirked his eyebrows at that. "Oh?"

"General Landry gave me the weekend off and assured me that whatever expenses I might rack up that the Air Force would pay for it."

"Sweet. You could go wild Cater."

"Yes sir," She laughed, _again_ ducking her head. 'Well it's now or never' she told herself. "I was also hoping it might give me some time to catch up with an old friend. I haven't got any plans for the weekend and so I was hoping I could spend some time with him..."

"Him?" He asked, again quirking an eyebrow. "Anybody I know?"

Sam bit back her smile, trying very hard to resist his sense of humour."Yes sir. I believe you're very well acquainted."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Well I hope that old goof doesn't mind if I ask you out to dinner tonight."

Sam blinked. "S-sir?"

"Dinner Carter, you and me. If you're up for it."

Sam couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across her face even if she had wanted to. "That would be great."

"Excellent!" He grinned.

A knock at the door sounded and Jack sat up straight as Jackie popped her head into the office. "I'm sorry sir but the Chief of Staff has called twice and says it's important."

"Alright I'll be out in a minute," Getting to his feet Jack walked around the desk meeting Sam by her chair as she also stood. "So shall I pick you up from your hotel at say 20hundred?"

"That would be perfect."

"Oh and Carter?" Jack asked as he opened the door for her. "No sirs tonight okay?"

"Only if there's no surnames." Sam shot back as she walked out into his outer office.

Chuckling as he stopped in his doorway, Sam was treated to the rare sight of a true Jack O'Neill smile. "Deal."

Leave as a oneshot? Or would anybody like to see what happens next? Any feedback or comments are, as always, greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Do as I Want, Not as I Say

Summary: Sequel to 'Do as I say, not as I do'. Sam finally gets the courage to do what she's wanted to do.

AN: Okay here's the second chapter and I know it's a shortie but I wanted to give something from Jack's POV before continuing. And thanks for the reviews, I don't think I've ever had a chapter of a story that got so many so quickly! I'm glad people are really liking this story. Oh, and I wouldn't expect updates as quick as this one, I just got on a high from all the reviews so you get a quick update as thanks!

Oh, and because I forgot to say it before I'll say it now, this story is set at the end of season nine, after 'Arthur's Mantle' but before anything else.

-

Jack checked his tie again and pulled his shirt down, smoothing over the front of his jacket. He knew he looked alright, respectable he guessed but it wasn't every night that he went out to dinner with Carter, and that was making him nervous; nervous and very self-conscious.

It was strange to think that today had started out very darkly indeed in contradiction to the highlight that his night was about to occupy.

_Jack slumped in his chair and scowled, another meeting finished and another headache gained, great. His day was shaping up to be a real blinder. Almost literally if this headache morphed into a migraine, he thought bitterly. And the only thing he had to look forward to? Another meeting. And with the Chief of Staff of all people._

_Sighing he slumped down into his desk, his arm propping up his head. Eyeing the papers scattered across its wooden surface Jack was tempted to just tip them all in the bin and pretend he'd never got them. Unfortunately for him, Jackie, his secretary, seemed to know all his tricks and had very quickly learned that unless she challenged him on his paperwork it wouldn't get done very soon. If she ever teemed up with Walter, wherever they worked would be the most organised and efficient place in the world. _

_Jack looked up suddenly as Jackie appeared inside his office._

"_Sir I've got somebody outside without an appointment but who I think you might want to see."_

"_Oh?" Jack's interest was piqued as Jackie didn't usually let anybody in his office unless they had an appointment, let alone actually get to see him. "And why's that?"_

"_She's a colonel based at Cheyenne Mountain," Jackie replied. "Said she wanted to talk to you about the IOA."_

_Now Jack was really interested. As soon as he'd arrived at this office Jack had made it an immediate standing order with Jackie that if anybody turned up from Cheyenne Mountain, and it was possible for him to see them, to make sure that he did._

"_Who is it?" He asked as he got up from his desk, straightening out the kinks in his back._

"_I didn't get her name sir."_

'_Her?' Jack thought, his mind immediately filled with thoughts of a specific her who he would very much like it to be. 'Stop it,' he commanded himself, 'Carter doesn't have time to come visit your silly old ass. What would she be doing in Washington anyway?'_

"_Yes sir. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed." Jackie described as they walked towards the door._

'_No way,' Jack told himself 'she can't be here.' Opening the door, his eyes immediately fell on his former 2IC and Jack felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. "Carter?" _

"_General." He watched as her shoulders started to automatically stiffen, her stance shifting into a parade stance._

"_Ah-ah!" He called, moving towards her. "That's disobeying a direct order Colonel."_

_She relaxed her stand and then replied cheekily. "With all due respect sir, I don't believe you ever actually ordered me to-"_

_Jack laughed at her typical reply, having missed their easy banter. Behind her he could see his support staff all stare at him and he knew that he was showing them something new; he rarely ever laughed with other officers at work, especially not within two seconds of meeting them. "I should've known you'd have some reply ready."_

"_I don't know what you mean sir."_

"_Of course not."_

"_Are you mocking me sir?"_

"_Never Carter," he replied, his trademark smirk firmly in place. "Now come into my office so we can talk. Jackie hold my calls would ya?"_

"_Yes sir." Jackie replied, a small smug smile on her face telling Jack that even if no-one else in the room had a clue who his guest was his secretary did. And that whatever opinion she had on it he'd find out later._

Checking his reflection one more time in the hall mirror, Jack decided he'd delayed enough and walked out his front door. Heading over to his SUV, his mind drifted back over the last year and all the events that had lead up to this point. His promotion, her stationing at RnD, the Ori, her recall to SG1... Shaking his head as he started the engine Jack tried to get his thoughts in a better direction. Although his job as Director of Homeworld Security was a lot better than he thought it would be – it was a lot less about paperwork than had been implied – he did miss the SGC. And his teammates . And if he was being brutally honest with himself, he missed Carter.

She'd always been able to cheer him up, just with her mere presence most of the time. Their conversations, although sporadic and often full of meaningless exchanges, were highlights of his day. He missed her unconscious ability to put him at ease and the way he could relax around her; no matter what the situation he knew she'd handle it. His complete trust in her had never been proven wrong and that gave him an all-encompassing faith in her abilities. Faith that sometimes, beyond his reasoning, she doubted.

He could see so many things in her that she just refused to admit, and sometimes it drove him crazy. Her doubts and fears about her own abilities had caused her a lot of problems with her self-confidence in the past and he hoped he'd helped her get over them. She'd certainly helped him get over some of his worse faults.

Daniel had said once, drunkenly, that they were good for each other. Announcing it at the end of a team-night he'd acted as if it was some big deal and that Jack should be hanging off his every word as he explained why they were so right for each other. At the time Jack had simply ignored him, not willing to let himself go _there_ of all places. But ever since the thought had occupied his mind, and especially so during the last few months when he's realised he'd missed her.

And now she had turned up at his office and said pretty much the same thing. His mind flashed back to what she'd said earlier.

"_I also just wanted to see you. Sir." _

Well, she didn't actually say that she missed him, but the notion was there, wasn't it? The first frown since he'd seen her earlier crossed his face and Jack tried not to let his own doubts cloud his thoughts. Even if she didn't say she'd missed him she had said she'd wanted to see him, and that was good enough for him. In fact it was more than good. She still wanted to have him in her life and for that Jack had to thank all the stars in the sky.

Pulling up outside her hotel Jack parked in the short stay bay and then jumped from his truck nimbly. Although it wasn't very practical to have a big car like this in the heart of a city he hadn't been able to let go of his beloved truck. It was just one thing that he'd held onto since Colorado. That and it was incredibly useful for when he managed to get away to Minnesota.

Walking into the foyer of the hotel he pulled the paper Carter had left at his secretary's desk. She'd written down her hotel name and room number as he'd forgotten to ask earlier. Shaking his head as he stepping into the elevator his mind fled back to his earlier thoughts; she was definitely knew him well. Chuckling as he stepped out onto her floor, Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled down the long corridor. For some reason, now that he was actually here his nerves and doubts were gone. He supposed it was because he was just so glad to see her again, to be getting to spend time with her.

Seeing her door number Jack promptly ambled over and rapped his knuckles against the wood, then thrusted his hands back into his pockets. The door opened to reveal a beaming Carter, wearing a very distracting, figure-hugging dress.

"Hello... Jack."


End file.
